Recognition that cells respond to their accelerational and gravitational force stimuli is relatively new. Consequently, the background for this invention, if properly interpreted is relatively new. It has been recognized for some years that jogging effects desirable aerobic benefits, as well as increased stress resistance by the cells of the body of the jogger. On the other hand, recent NASA (National Aeronautics and Space Agency) experiments in weightless outer space have indicated a weakening of the cells from the reduced gravitational effects. A relatively new book entitled "THE MIRACLES OF REBOUND EXERCISE," Albert E. Carter, The National Institute of Reboundology and Health, Inc., 1979, Edmonds, Wash., 98020, shows beneficial effects of stressing cells by increased gravitational force during rebound, such as jumping on a trampoline. The problems of this prior art has been that the jogger, or rebounder may suffer from lower back problems or other physical debilities that are worsened by the types of exercises being employed. They have provided no substitute.
Books are available to indicate that the mind can be reprogrammed and that there can be a conscious re-focusing to improve learning. Typical of such books is "GATHERING POWER Through Insight and Love," Ken Keys, Jr., Penny Keys and staff, First Edition, Living Love Publications, Koos Bay, Oreg. 97420, 1987, which shows methods that can be used daily to improve self and relationships with others.
There have been a plurality of studies made on reprogramming the subconsious. Illustrative of these type approaches is the booklet and program entitled "SUBLIMINAL SUGGESTION AND SELF-HYPNOSIS PROGRAMS FOR YOUR COMPUTER.", Michael Anderson, 1984, Greentree Publishers, 5364 Ashwood, Camarillo, Calif. 93010. The software for this program was developed by Lonny McKinnon. It is touted as a modern tool for self improvement and includes software for IBM PC computers and other compatible computers. Therein is disclosed the programming of a computer to flash a message on a video display terminal so rapidly that it is not perceptible to the conscious mind. That written material refers to others in this area, including "THE HIDDEN MESSAGE THAT BREAKS HABITS," R. C. Morse and David Stoller, Science Digest, September, 1982 and "THE HIDDEN PERSUADERS," by Vance Packard.
An article appeared in the "WALL STREET JOURNAL" of Dec. 5, 1984 entitled "THE LAST FRONTIER OF THE PROGRAMMERS IS ALL IN YOUR MIND." That article describes the program on subliminal suggestion and how it can be used in different ways by causing a computer screen to flash the message subliminally to the viewer.
If merely the structural aspect of the apparatus for effecting the reciprocal movement is considered, there are several prior art references that are pertinent. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,480, "Exercising Machine," Halstead, was patented in 1844, more than one hundred and forty years ago and describes an exercising machine that can be cranked by hand or the like to rotate a wheel that has protrusions which strike a bar to move a seat in order to simulate the rocking motion of riding horseback so that the patient may relax the abdominal muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 14,186 shows a double acting pump that employs cam shafts to impart vibratory motion to lift buckets for pumping. U.S. Pat. No. 17,721 is a more than one hundred and twenty year old patent and describes an ore jigger having a hand crank for separating metal with sieves and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 45,230 shows a method of converting motion and is more than one hundred and twenty years old. U.S. Pat. No. 316,938 shows a paper pulp screen that can be vibrated. U.S. Pat. No. 897,791, describes a vibrating bed in which a vibrator is in contact with a bed to effect vibrations of a very minor amplitude. U.S. Pat. No. 941,671 describes an electrovibratory couch employing a rapidly vibrating means driven by a motor such that motion is a to-and-fro motion that avoids imposing any vertical motion. U.S. Pat. No. 941,673 describes an electrovibratory couch to provide a smooth undulatory motion in distinction to a severe motion such as would be produced by a cam or the like; and has no teaching of producing 2G's for sufficiently stressing the cells to attain enhanced performance of the cells. U.S. Pat. No. 1,017,840 describes a therapeutic vibrator having a speed of 3,000 revolutions per minute or more and employing an unbalanced weight to impart the vibrations to the body in a locale of limited extent on the body. U.S. Pat. No. 1,191,664 is over fifty years old and describes a vibrating couch that does not attain sufficient gravitational force to stress the cells sufficiently to enhance their performance and it does not teach attaining 2G's for that purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,082 describes a massaging machine with means for imparting a vibratory motion to the superstructure on the machine and having an air cushion to allow a body to receive lighter vibrations. This patent notes that the vibrations cause relaxation of the muscles and stimulation of the circulation of the blood through the system, so it is apparent that this machine does not introduce higher gravitational forces on the cells of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,624 describes a massage table having massage rollers journalled in yokes and yieldably suspended for contact of the massage rollers with the body. The rollers move in groups reversely to each other so that a patient occupying the table is subjected to massaging action to stimulate circulation and relieve muscular disturbances, aches and pains.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,542 describes a motorized bed for vascular exercise, including a means for rocking the bed. The bed has springs, however, which would prevent attaining sufficient gravitational force to stress the cells in accordance with this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,508 describes a physical therapeutic table having the capability of producing massage by vibrations of minor amplitude that do not increase the gravitational forces in any significant way to stress the cells. The table employs a dynamically unbalanced shaft secured to the underside of the table near the center to impart mechanical vibrations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,183 describes an apparatus for colonic therapy; in particular cooperating appurtenances for intestinal treatment such as introduction of a liquid for cleansing irrigation, medication or other purposes. This patent describes positioning the patient's body to effect gravitation or physiological forces for irrigating the patient comfortably and notes that a more comfortably supported patient is in a more relaxed position to allow better penetration of the injected liquids with less pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,530 describes a vibration bed employing a vibrator to send vibrations through the springs and into a person resting on the bed. No increased gravitational forces are effected by this economical vibration bed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,207 describes a rocking hospital bed for treatment of diseases such as poliomyelitis, heart and respiratory disorders and other diseases. The descriptive matter in this patent makes clear that the therapeutic appliance rocks the hospital bed so that a variety of angles are attained with respect to a base which is mounted on wheels. There is no teaching in U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,207 of attaining 2 G's to sufficiently stress the cells to attain enhanced performance. U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,191 describes a pulsating device that has a music-playing means underneath a tabular portion, such as a doctor's table having extensible frames. The music allegedly vibrates and soothes the body of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,468 describes a sleep inducing device in which lateral vibrations are imparted to the mattress holder and a person sleeping thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,520 shows a cradle reciprocating apparatus with springs or the like with a lulling motion for lulling a restless infant into sleep. This patent describes the lulling motion in sharp distinction with the invention in this application, where at least 2G's are effected for stressing cells to attain enhanced cell performance.
In addition to taking advantage of the enhanced performance of the cells subjected to acceleration or gravitational forces in excess of the standard gravitational force, this invention takes the beneficial effects of stress one step further in enhancing learning. Specifically, this invention exposes a person to one or both of visual (visible) and audial (audible) learning stimulus simultaneously with the cell excitation during an acceleration/deceleration cycle. The reinforcement of the learning stimulus, or enhancement of learning, is accomplished through the use of at least one of the interpretable information messages so as to be discernible by the person whose cells are being subjected to the excitation; or by the combined subjecting of the person to the discernible message and cell excitation greater than normal.
No known prior art has been found showing the application of this invention.
Thus, as can be seen from the prior art, none of the prior art provides the benefits as provided in this invention. Specifically, the prior art fails to provide the structure for simultaneously effecting the stressing of up to the 2G's on a person in an adjustable position between sitting and reclining so as to obviate adversely effecting obese persons, persons with physical debilities, or aging persons who cannot experience more severe forms of exercise; and subjecting the person to a message to be learned with enhanced learning as a result of the stressing.